


The Tenth Year

by EwiKnight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Romance, ShuMako Week 2020, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwiKnight/pseuds/EwiKnight
Summary: To celebrate the 10th year of their relationship, Ren and Makoto have spent five weekends leading up to their 10th anniversary reminiscing their journey of being study partners. As they go through these dates, hidden feelings and confessions are suddenly revealed. What will happen next as the two journey into their 10th year of being together?Written for Day 1: ShuMako Week 2020: Study Partners/Confessions
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	The Tenth Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction. I must say I never thought I'd see the day - to admire fanfictions of various authors only to write one myself! What a surreal feeling. 
> 
> Anyway, my writing has always been introspective and reflective and to honor that, I wanted my first work to be somewhere along those lines. I always imagined Ren and Makoto mustering a lot of courage to say things to each other. They can be quite introspective and reflective as well; therefore, I wanted this story to delve into that - a lot of reminiscing, which in turn leads to a lot of hidden confessions and revelations. It's fitting for their relationship... as how Makoto puts it, "Growing together." 
> 
> Warning: A LOT OF FLUFF AND SAP. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for giving my work a chance.

10 years. It’s been 10 years since the day Ren Amamiya, the charismatic leader of the Phantom Thieves, affectionately told Makoto Niijima, the dignified strategist of the said group that he would be her study partner. Even though their lives of stealing hearts are long over, Ren and Makoto’s bond have grown deeper over the years despite all the obstacles that stood in the way of their relationship. As described by their fellow thieves, their two leaders studying romance together for 10 years is quite a feat, describing the couple as two peas in a pod - partners and lovers that protect and refuse to give up on each other. 

To celebrate their 10th anniversary, they both agreed to have dates on places that commemorated their journey from being friends to lovers. The two were thrilled with the idea, agreeing to go five places before the finale - their 10th anniversary date. Little did they know there would be a lot of hidden feelings and confessions buried as they reminisce on such memories.

* * *

The First Date: Shibuya Arcade 

“Ren, why did you bring me here? We never had a date in an arcade!” Makoto looking perplexed upon taking a glimpse of the area. The Shibuya Arcade seems like it has not changed after 10 years. Familiar arcade titles are still placed in the same spot. Gun About, Pacman, and Tekken are among the games that Makoto recognizes. She also takes a quick look at the claw machines, remembering the times she constantly asked Ren to win Buchimaru plushies for her whenever they had their dates here over the course of their relationship. 

“Well it wasn’t an official date but you know it was the first time we spent time together alone… the start of our friendship.” Ren takes quick glances around the area then continues to speak anxiously, “Do you not like it? I can always take you somewhere else.”

“O-Oh no, Ren! I was just confused why you’d bring me here... but following your logic, that does make sense.” Makoto lowers her head, placing her right hand near her chin as if she were thinking, “It’s quite thoughtful of you to bring me here.” Makoto closes the gap between her and Ren, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Ren squeezes Makoto’s hand back, “Well, I had fun babysitting the uptight Miss President that day. I even remembered the blush she had on her face when I told her she was a real gamer girl.” Ren grins at Makoto, leaving the latter flustered. 

Makoto felt her cheeks rose in temperature, “Ren… when you say it like that, especially now that we’re older, it's quite embarrassing…” Makoto lowers her head, not wanting to reveal the redness in her cheeks. 

After a few seconds of silence, Makoto shakes her head, looks up to Ren, and proceeds to speak, “But really Ren, thank you for taking me to the arcade that day. I enjoyed my time with you. Remember when I told you afterwards, ‘where you would take me next?’” Makoto winking at Ren, getting her revenge on his charming boyfriend for always making her flustered.

Ren rubs the side of his neck but gives out a light chuckle, “It was an honor, Makoto. To play a part in 'broadening your horizons' is something I will always treasure.” Ren places his hand on Makoto’s shoulder, “Anyway, what do you want to do?” 

Ever since Makoto stepped into the inside of the arcade, she has set her eyes on the Gun About machine, more than the rest. It was the only machine they played that day. She stares at it one more time, long enough for Ren to notice. 

“Mako, you’ve been staring at the Gun About machine. Is something the matter?” 

Hearing Ren’s voice awakens Makoto from her trance, “Sorry Ren, I’m just remembering the first time I played Gun About with you.” Makoto tilts her head, twirling her hair with her hands, “I was deeply embarrassed about how I lost composure while playing the game… how you and the other people in the arcade had to tolerate my occasional screaming. I was too focused.” Makoto lets out a sigh. 

Ren puts his arm around Makoto’s shoulders, bringing her closer to him, “You know… I enjoyed seeing you play because you were having fun. Seeing how focused and determined you were to beat the game made me realize, it’s one of the many things I love about you.” Ren lifts Makoto’s face, bringing closer to his, giving a quick kiss on her forehead. 

With Ren’s sudden confession, Makoto can feel her cheeks turn red again but proceeds to plant a quick kiss on Ren’s cheek. “Thank you Ren as well for being so determined in assisting me with breaking out from my shell.” She continues to speak, “Now I understand, this really was our first date, How about we commemorate by playing Gun About one more time?”

Ren takes Makoto’s hands, “I would be honored.” as they head towards the machine.

As they played the game, time seems to have stopped for Ren as the sounds of the gunshots as well as the retro background music fade into silence. Everyone else was blurred from his vision but only one figure remained clear in his sight - Makoto. It was like a blast from the past. After all these years, she still looked and was very much like her younger self - happily playing the game yet so determined to win it. What also remained the same was how Ren’s heart always melted whenever she was in that state. 

“Ren! Focus! I know you love staring at my face but be on guard and let’s eliminate those enemies okay?” Ren suddenly snaps from his trance with the sound of Makoto’s calm yet heated voice. He keeps forgetting just how competitive she can be whenever she's playing games.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. You know I love looking at your beautiful face.” Ren can’t help but flash his trademark Joker smirk as he blasts through the enemies.

“U-Urgh… Ren! I love you but you’re making me lose focus here.” Makoto takes a quick look at Ren with her cheeks red as a tomato. Looking back at the game screen, she lets out a sigh as she continues to shoot the enemies. Makoto may be one determined woman but her source of weakness and distraction will always be her boyfriend’s charming self and his flirtatious remarks.

“Sorry, you know I had to do it.” Ren grins at the thought of making his girlfriend flustered. “But okay, now focusing, let’s eliminate those enemies just like how we eliminated those Shadows. What’s our strategy, Queen?” Ren smiles at Makoto, looking as equally focused and determined as his girlfriend.

“Okay Joker. The most effective strategy that I can analyze is this. Since you’re the more efficient one in shooting, you’ll be in charge of shooting enemies in front while I will act as support by shooting enemies on your blind spot.” Makoto looks and smiles back at Ren.

“Got it, Queen. It’s showtime!” As the two spent the whole afternoon playing that one game that started their bond and friendship, which then eventually turned into a relationship.

* * *

The Second Date: Shinjuku Movie Theater 

“Looks like things haven’t changed, have they?” Makoto remarks as the two look into the exteriors of the Shinjuku Movie Theater. Things around the theater have changed such as the shops and cafes but the theater and the movies that it shows haven’t. Makoto assumes people like the nostalgia factor that this theater brings about and is presumably the cause of survival of its business.

“It definitely hasn’t. Only this time, I’m not palpitating and sweating because I felt like I was already late when I was about to meet you.” Ren comments as he starts rubbing his neck, a gesture that Makoto interprets as Ren being nervous of the situation at hand. 

“You were actually punctual Ren as I was simply too early.” Makoto reassures Ren, “But you know... you weren’t the only one, I-I was anxious myself as well... I was really nervous the night before, I recalled typing then deleting what I typed to you several times…” Makoto lowers her head down, placing her hand near her chest.

“Why were you nervous? Even if we weren’t together then, you know I always loved hanging out with you.” Ren moves closer to Makoto, looking into her eyes, concerned at Makoto’s sudden revelation.

“It’s just… well… remember how I asked you after we watched Like A Dragon if you would be turned off by girls like me who watch these kinds of movies? Movies that aren’t quite feminine? I was scared of how you’d respond because by that time I had a tiny… okay maybe a HUGE crush on you.” Makoto suddenly turns red, quickly closing her mouth with her hands, “U-Uhm… forget what I said!” burying her face into Ren’s torso in defeat.

“Oh Mako.” Ren consoles his girlfriend as he gently removes her from his torso to see her face, only to find her hands still glued to it. Not wanting to pressure her, he comforts her by rubbing her back slowly and steadily. 

After a few seconds, Ren breaks the silence, “Well you right, you aren’t like most girls but I still stand by my answer of not getting turned off. In fact, I always loved how true you were to yourself after hiding that for so long.” Ren continues to rub Makoto’s back. 

Makoto slowly uncovers her face and gives Ren a soft smile, “You’re right. You always gave me the courage to be my real self.” Makoto closes her eyes, finding solace in Ren’s comforting words, “Imagine my relief when you told me you weren’t turned off! I was very delighted. I resisted the urge to jump up and down out of relief.” Makoto’s soft smile transforms into a big grin. She opens her eyes as she continues to speak, “I’m so thankful for having the courage to ask you out… Maybe it was Johanna’s doing. I’ll always cherish that day because you allowed me to be myself even if I made up all sorts of excuses to hide my true intentions of wanting to see the film.” Makoto clings onto Ren’s forearm, resting her head on his shoulders.

Ren takes Makoto’s hand clung on his arms and gives it a squeeze as the two walk towards the theater, “Despite how reserved you are, it was really obvious how much you loved Yakuza movies. The entire time you were leaning forward with your fists clenched. Even Morgana noticed it. Don’t worry though, it is enough for me to see you be yourself and enjoy it.” Ren looks down on Makoto and gives her a reassuring smile.

Having reached the current movie screening posters, “Now let’s see what movie we can watch here...” Makoto speaks as the two browse through the choices together. 

One of the titles have both caught their attention. A poster with several Japanese men wearing various colored tuxedo suits in a bright red background. The words, ‘Like A Dragon’, inscribed on the movie poster.

“This is it!” The two exclaim at the same time as they looked and smiled at each other just like the numerous times they’ve obtained a rare treasure in the Metaverse or whenever they were thinking of the same ideas. As the other Thieves described it, it was like their minds and thoughts were always with each other. 

The sounds of gunshots, punches, and men angrily speaking are heard all over the theater. Ren takes a glance at Makoto once again. Despite watching the movie several times, Makoto is still engrossed as ever, leaning forward with her fists clenched as if she’s seeing the film for the first time The only difference is now that they’re together, he can something that he wasn’t able to do during the first time they watched the movie together.

Ren pulls Makoto closer to him, making her head rest onto his shoulder. He wraps his left arm around her right shoulder while his hands touching Makoto’s still tightly clenched fists.

Makoto is at first, startled with Ren’s sudden gesture but is well aware that this is something he would typically do ever since they started dating. One of his love languages was his physical touch. Ren wanting her to be physically close to him as well as his gestures of kissing, hugging, or any other form of warm touches was a way to let Makoto know that he loved her dearly. 

She presses herself onto Ren’s shoulder, squeezes the hand holding her fists, looks up to him and whispered softly, “Now this is much better.” 

Ren gives her a soft smile as the two have now given their full attention to the film with the comfort of being in each other’s arms. 

* * *

The Third Date: Miura Beach 

“The sun here has always been warm and thankfully, the waters are still clear.” Makoto says as the couple take a stroll along the shores of Miura Beach. They went around late afternoon as they wanted to avoid the crowds. Since they’ve been unable to go to Hawaii due to their busy schedules, it was the perfect timing to see the sunset together on the beach just like they did 10 years ago. 

“Well the last time we’ve been here was when we took Futaba to help break out of her shell.” Ren looks around as the people started to pack up their things. 

“She was deeply terrified. She was always saying how it was the ‘Merciless Mode’ of her life.” Makoto gives out a light chuckle as she kicks the sand on her feet. 

“Remember when she came out from the restroom with a towel wrapped around her head?” Ren looks at Makoto the continues, “Then you reassured her it’s going to be okay then you took out the towel. I think that’s why Futaba sees you as her big sister. You always look out for her.” Ren beams a smile. One of the many things that Ren loves about her girlfriend has always been her maternal and nurturing instincts towards her friends. 

Makoto smiles back at Ren’s remark, “I do treat Futaba as my little sister. It was really difficult not telling her we were dating at first.” Makoto then lets out a sigh, recalling the various excuses the couple made up to the witty hacker since Makoto was always at Leblanc when the two started dating. 

“She always knew. She hacked into my phone remember during the Hawaii trip remember?” Ren shakes his head at the thought of his little sister hacking his phone. He’s unsure if she still does but the thought terrifies him. 

“W-Wait, you can’t be serious?!? So all those messages we sent and all the photos we have of each other…” Makoto gasped as her cheeks were flaring up again. 

“I asked her about it before and all she said was that, she’s not going to into that territory of ‘mushy and icky sap’ but she did say she ‘ships’ us.” Ren gives out a chuckle as he recalls the day he asked Futaba if the latter knew the leader and the vice leader of the Phantom Thieves were an item: 

_“Ren, I promise I’m going to be quiet about you and Makoto being Team Mom and Dad until you two reveal the news to us…” Futaba stomps her feet then points a finger at Ren as if she were threatening him, “But you better not break her heart, you big dufus! Or I’m going to destroy you like the protagonist that I am!”_

“Sometimes that girl’s skills and intelligence freaks me out… I’m just glad we’re on her side.” Makoto lets out a sigh of relief. The possibility of Futaba finding out the content of their messages and photos is enough to make her hide out of embarrassment. 

Ren catches a glimpse of a stall selling lobsters, “You know what else was memorable here? Yusuke spending all his savings on lobsters. He bought it because he fell in love with its distinct shape.” 

“Oh Yusuke… you know how he gets when he finds something aesthetically appealing.” Makoto shakes her head in disappointment, “During the times he was too broke to buy meal, I always cooked meals larger than my share so I can share it with him.. The poor boy, very much engrossed in his artistry, forgets to take care of himself sometimes.”

“No wonder our friends call you the mom of the group.” Ren looks at his girlfriend proudly. Their comrades would constantly tease Makoto, calling her mom, much to the latter’s embarrassment. Although, they knew when not to push her buttons too much as they would ‘feel her rage’. 

“I can’t help it! I suppose I can’t help but worry all the time about our friends’ safety and well-being…” Makoto tilts her head slightly, twirling a strand of hair near her hairband. 

“It just shows that you car, which is what a friend would do.” Ren gives her a soft smile. “If you’re the mom of the group, then is it safe to say I’m the dad right?” His soft smile turns into a big grin. 

“Well… uhh… I suppose.” Makoto blushed at the thought of her and Ren becoming parents and having children but quickly snapped herself back to reality, “However! You can be quite a headache to look after you know? When you’re being overly reckless during our Phantom Thieves days!” Makoto sends out a punch on Ren’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. Makoto couldn’t count how many times her boyfriend has given her a heart attack while in the Metaverse. Sure, she swooned over whenever he displayed a tremendous skill of athleticism, agility, and strength yet she couldn’t help but also worry for his safety when he does these things. Even the rest of the group thought he was showing off because he merely wanted to impress a certain someone in their group - her. They would catch glimpses of their leader looking at the strategist right after he shows off as if to seek for her attention. 

“Agh! I sometimes FORGET how strong you can be. Sorry, didn’t mean to make you upset but you do love taking care of me right?” Ren looks at Makoto with his puppy eyes, waiting for her affirmation. 

“Yes. As much of a headache you are, I love taking care of you.” Makoto’s face has become gentler, cupping one of her hands in Ren's face.savor

“I love taking care of you too. That’s what we do, we take care of each other.” Ren presses lightly Makoto’s hand that is cupped at his face. He closes his eyes for a bit as if to savor the moment. 

He suddenly opens his eyes upon hearing Makoto’s voice, “Come on Ren, the sun is about to set. That’s what we’re here for right?” Makoto lets go of her hand holding Ren’s face then proceeds to hold her hands with his. After all that talking and walking, they ended up on the spot where Futaba announced she will be formally joining the team - the best spot to watch the sunset. 

“Yeah. Just like Hawaii. Thank you for inviting me that time.” As they sit on the sand, Ren moves at the back of Makoto, pulls her closer, enveloping her into his arms. 

“Thank you accepting my invitation. You could have spent it with anyone else but you chose to spend it with me. Even if we weren't together at that time.” 

“Oh Mako, if you only knew how I loved spending time alone with you. I think that trip was when I knew, I fell in love with you.” 

“What?!? You never told me this Ren…” Makoto looks to her back, now facing Ren due to his sudden confession. She could feel her cheeks flaring up again. 

“To be honest, I wasn’t enthusiastic about the trip at all because that meant not seeing you after spending a lot of time together during those times. So imagine my joy when we found out you were coming with us.” 

“I did tell you before I wasn’t enthusiastic as well but when we watched the sunset together and you telling me to stay a little bit longer… well that was the highlight of my trip.” Makoto closes her eyes as she leaned her body more backwards, pressing herself to Ren’s upper torso, holding his arms that were enveloped around her. 

“That was mine too. I guess when I told you to stay longer was my way of confirming to myself that I really liked you…” Ren kisses Makoto’s head then presses his head with hers as they watch the sun go down. 

“And with that, I know the sun is about to set in any second but can we stay a little bit longer? I still want to be with you, like this.” 

“Of course, Mako. For as long as you like” The two spent longer than they probably should, still enveloped in each others’ arms. 

* * *

The Fourth Date: Ogikubo Ramen 

“The line’s quite long, as expected...” Makoto says as she looks at Ren walking towards her while scanning the long queue, waiting to eat the world famous Ogikubo ramen. 

“Ryuji introduced me to this place after one of our training sessions and I loved it ever since despite the long waiting time. I’m sure waiting won’t be that long.” Ren goes back to Makoto with a queue number card on his hand. It was still a long way to go before their number is called so they decided to escape from the crowd and find a much more comfortable spot. 

Finding a spot, Makoto suddenly holds Ren’s hand tightly with her eyes closed and her head looking down.

“Oh Mako, what’s wrong? Are you feeling sick? Do you want to go somewhere else?” Ren immediately holds Makoto tighter, looking at her with his face filled with worry. Makoto didn’t like crowds. In fact, she’d get claustrophobic whenever she was in one.

“I’m alright Ren. I just remembered the first time you brought me here.” Makoto speaks softly with tears in her eyes. 

“Yeah you said you loved the ramen? I don’t understand…” Ren replied, confused then a connection suddenly forms, “That was the first time you talked to me about your father right?” Ren spoke calmly as he continues to rub small slow circles on Makoto’s back, trying to console her. 

“Yes. At that time, Father always took me to ramen whenever I was upset but ever since he died, I just couldn’t go back. It was almost as if I was seeing him.” 

“I’m sorry Mako, I shouldn’t have brought you here knowing you’d remember such painful memories.” Ren’s face is immediately filled with guilt.

“No, please don’t apologize Ren, if anything, you gave me the courage to finally talk about Father and helped me moved on from his death.” Makoto gives a soft smile to Ren, assuring him that he did nothing wrong. 

“H-Huh? I did? All I did was take you to ramen and I didn’t even know it would be difficult for you...” Ren looking perplexed, waiting for Makoto to respond. 

“Remember what I told you back then… that spending time with you gives me courage to break out from my shell?” Makoto squeezes Ren’s hand to affirm him, “When you asked me out for ramen at that time, I was terrified that I might break down because of Father… but you told me that I wasn’t alone, that you were there for me and that helped me move on.” 

Makoto pauses to wipe out a few tears before continuing to speak, “You made me feel safe, secured, and not alone in my struggles. You helped me get out of that rigid life. Ogikubo ramen being delicious wasn’t the only thing I’ve realized that day, it was also knowing that my feelings for you ran deep. It wasn’t merely an infatuation.” 

Makoto sheds another few tears then immediately wipes it off. Ren opens his mouth, wanting to respond but Makoto immediately hugs him, burying her face into his body for a short while, then looks up to him. Ren quickly envelops Makoto into a hug. 

“That was the moment that I realized I very much liked you. You didn’t just help me broaden my horizons but you also gave me the comfort that no one else could… not even Sis… since Father died.” Makoto gives Ren a soft smile with tears still on her face. 

“Mako… thank you for finally telling me this after all these years…” Ren gives Makoto a soft smile back, wipes off her tears using his fingers, then proceeds to lower his head to meet hers. He looks into her glowing teary red eyes before rubbing his nose with hers. 

Makoto leans forward to gives a short kiss to Ren then pulls away, “I’m glad I was finally able to tell you. I apologize for being so emotional. This place brought back a lot of memories. I mean I was supposed to tell you somewhere quieter but I guess I couldn’t hold back my feelings anymore.” 

“That’s okay Mako. You should never apologize for holding back. Your emotions, whether good or bad, are safe with me. That’s what we do right? We’re safe with each other.” 

“You’re right. You know I wish you met Father. Sure, he would be difficult to please but I think he would have liked you. He always told us to be with someone who treated us equally and was fiercely protective of us, which matches your description.” Makoto lets out a chuckle, no longer teary-eyed. 

“Ah! Changing Officer Niijima’s heart would be one of the greatest treasures I’ll steal!” Ren looking determined and excited, “But seriously, I wished I met and told him that his daughter is my favorite person who I’ll protect and love forever.” Ren beams at Makoto, looking very pleased with himself at his sudden confession.

“Ren… I’ll have you know that Father is hard to please but knowing how you always manage to overcome the worst of situations, you’ll be fine.” Makoto tiptoes to ruffle his already messy hair. It’s one of her ways of cheering and supporting him on. 

“Number 10! It’s your turn to be seated. Please proceed to the front.” The two are startled by the sound of the megaphone. 

“Hey! It’s our number!” as Ren looks into the queue card that he obtained earlier. “Guess that was the best conversation while waiting huh?” Ren remarks as the two passed through the crowd, headed towards the receptionist. 

“Yes. It truly was.” Makoto smiles. “Shall we get going?” The two stops in front of the restaurant. 

“Of course, Mako, after you.” Ren offers her hand, which Makoto takes.

“We’re definitely taking the longer route going home okay Ren?” 

* * *

The Fifth Date: Crossroads Bar 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite couple!” Lala Escargot, the cross-dressing bartender, greets Ren and Makoto as the two enter Crossroads, the place where they officially started their relationship or as they call it, ‘study partners’. 

“Lala-chan, thank you for agreeing to reserve the whole place for us. I do apologize for reserving the place the whole night… it must have been rude of us to do so. ” Makoto, still flustered at Lala’s remark. 

“Thank you Lala. Don’t worry, I’m giving you a big fat tip for agreeing to this request for us in the first place.” Ren rubs his neck to hide his flustered-ness. 

“Oh no need to worry about that, darlings. Like I’ve said those 10 years ago, your drama is the only apology that I’ll ever need.” Lala lets out a short chuckle before continuing, “And Ren, you know I’ll always help you when you helped Ohya when things got bad for her.” 

“No need to thank me Lala-chan. I was just being a good friend to Ohya. You helped her too by not drinking too much.” Lala was not only a fantastic bartender, Ren thought, but she was also a good friend to Ohya, stopping the journalist from drinking her heart out even if that meant losing profit. 

“Now you two go back to your romantic heart-to-heart talk alright? Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be at the back.” Lala serves their drinks then heads back to the kitchen. 

The pair finally sit down at the bar lounge in the exact positions where they confessed their feelings for each other. There was no one in the place just like how it was 10 years ago. 

“S... so brings back memories doesn’t it?” Makoto nervously breaks the silence looking at Ren as he takes a sip of his wine. 

“Mhm. Emotions running high during that day.” Ren looks at Makoto while fixing his hair. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn’t seem to get the words out. He was hoping Makoto wouldn’t notice. 

“Y-You know I didn’t mean to confess that day but then things became quite unexpected. This is so embarrassing...” Makoto recalls, looking down with her fists clenched. 

“But why did you? I always wanted to know why.” Ren looks at Makoto curiously. Knowing Makoto, she may be brutally honest but she was always reserved when it comes to her own feelings. It took a while to convince her over the course of their relationship that she wasn’t being selfish for doing so. His girlfriend simply put others’ feelings before herself much to a fault. 

“It’s just well… I really liked you by that time but I was unsure of your reciprocation. Had you rejected me, it would have broken my heart but Ann encouraged me to confess anyway but I was hoping to do so after the whole Eiko-Tsukasa situation.” 

“Ann knew?!?” Ren gasped. He did acknowledge that their twintailed friend was good at keeping secrets. 

“As Ann calls it, it’s 'girl talk'. You know how that goes. Besides, Ann is my go-to-person when I need advice on romance. You know I’m not well-versed in studying romance. Even until now, I still feel quite inept.” Makoto lets out a sigh. If there’s a topic that Makoto finds difficult to study, it would have to be romance. After all these years, she still feels insecure about whether she was doing the ‘right’ things regarding her relationship with Ren. 

Ren, noticing his girlfriend’s sudden anxiety, gives her a hug then pulls away, “Come on, Mako, if you’re so bad at studying romance, then why are still together for 10 years?” Ren gives her a reassuring smile, “But really though… so that’s why Ann was encouraging me whenever I told her we’d study or hang out together!” Ren pauses then continues, “She may have even told Ryuji. Those two loved to tease me!” Ren sighs yet chuckles at the memory:

  
  
_“Hey Ren! What are your plans after school today?” Ann asks Ren as the two of them including Ryuji are having lunch at the school’s courtyard._

_Taking a bite of his Yakisoba Pan, “Hmm… well I promised Makoto we’re going to study at the library today then when the school’s closed, we’ll have dinner at the Shibuya diner while studying, of course.”_

_Ryuji speaks after he sips his soda, “For real man?!? You’ve been studying a lot with Miss Prez for the past few weeks! Eff that studying crap! You might as well date! Get a room you two!”_

_“Ryuji! Would you stop being so rude!” Ann raises her voice to scold Ryuji then looks at Ren, “Ooh.. so you and Makoto huh? Come on Ren, you have to make a move or else she’s a goner!” Ann winks, leaving Ren flustered._

_“Yeah man! Go for it! If there’s anyone that Miss Prez likes, it has to be you! I mean remember what happened in Sojiro’s house… damn! She clung to you like a child!” Ryuji smirks._

_“Come on you guys! I don’t like her that way and Ryuji, that’s not funny. She’s terrified of the dark.” Ren glares at his loud-mouthed friend._

_“All I’m saying man is… if you like her, you gotta go for it you know? Right Ann?” Ryuji looks at Ann as he takes another sip of his soda._

_“As much as Ryuji is a bonehead, he’s right. I see the way you look at her, Ren and that’s NOT how someone looks at someone who is JUST a friend.”_

_“Hey! Who ya callin’ a bonehead?” Ryuji looks at Ann angrily._

_“Who else?!? Of course you! You’re so dense!” As the two bicker, Ren is just thankful that the two forgot the main topic at hand as talking about it just adds to his flustered-ness._

_But it did got him thinking, “Hmm… maybe those two were right, maybe I do LIKE Makoto.”_

“Those two…” Makoto shakes her head as she remarks at Ren’s recollection of their two friends encouraging for the pair to date. “Anyway back to the topic at hand. At the start, I asked that you be my fake boyfriend as a favor but as more fake dates came up, I was starting to think it was real. Since emotions were high that day, you are well aware of how emotionally impulsive I can get… hence the sudden confession…” 

“I was really taken aback when you asked that favor. I mean it could have been someone else but you chose me - the delinquent. I was worried about what others might have thought of you when they realize we were ‘dating’ but I wanted to be there for you so I agreed.”

“Oh Ren, It didn’t matter to me what other people in school thought of me but what mattered to me the most was what YOU thought of me because you are and will always be very special to me.” 

Makoto takes Ren’s hand to squeeze it tightly then begins to speak again, “Sure, I was known as the student council president but remember when I joined the Phantom Thieves? I told you and everyone else that I was going to be more honest with myself. I couldn’t care less about what they think about Miss President dating the delinquent. They don’t see you the way I see you… how you were always caring and protective…” Makoto pauses then continues, “I always think about the moment when you told Tsukasa, “Your fight’s with me.” Maybe that was the time I realized you might have felt the same way…” Makoto lets go of Ren’s hand and places her hand on her chest, lowering her head down. 

“When Tsukasa was going to come at you, I was so angry…” Ren gently slams his hands on the table then clenches his fists, “I couldn’t let him do that you because I wanted to protect you like all the times I shielded you from those Psi attacks from the Metaverse. Nothing hurts me more than seeing you hurt.” Ren looks at Makoto seriously. 

Makoto reaches out to Ren’s hands, rubbing her fingers with Ren’s in slow circular motions, trying to calm him down, “Of course, how could I forget those times? I’m thankful for your actions but I also keep reminding to stop being so reckless! Seeing you hurt makes me hurt as well. It’s fortunate that Anat knows good healing spells, would you agree?” Makoto smiles as Ren shows a smile back, softening his serious demeanour. 

“Hey! Someone was being reckless too. Whenever the shadow was about to deliver me the final blow, I recalled a lot of times someone pushing me out of the way to take the hit for me…” Ren’s smile turns into a smirk, which makes Makoto cheeks turn red once again. 

“U-Urgh! Oh come on!” Makoto looks away from Ren, focusing on her clenched fists placed on her lap, not wanting to show Ren any signs of embarrassment even though it was a hopeless case. 

“But seriously though Mako, that’s what we do, we’re so reckless because we always want to protect each other right?” Ren puts his hand on Makoto’s clenched fists. 

Makoto finally looks at Ren and starts to speak, “Looking back, you’ve always been protective and supportive of me and after the whole Eiko-Tsukasa incident, I guess I couldn’t hold back what I’ve felt for you anymore. You see, I’m not so well-versed when it comes to confessing my feelings… I didn’t think you’d get the hint. Now that I think about it, it sounds so silly, confessing to you like that, ‘I don’t know how to study romance.” Makoto lets out a nervous laughter. 

“But I did get the hint. I thought maybe this is the only chance I’ll be able to confess to you, hence the infamous, ‘I’ll be your study partner.’ and 10 years later, I won’t ever regret saying those words to you.” 

“When you did say those words, I just had to confirm if you liked me back and imagine my excitement when you said yes!” Makoto beams at Ren with excitement only for it fade away again, “As I’ve said earlier, I wasn’t knowledgeable about romance even until now. To be frank, it frustrates me not knowing how to make you happy… so I’m glad you’ve been patient with my cluelessness about this topic for 10 years.” 

“Oh Mako, if only you knew how happy you’ve made me in these 10 years. As you told me before, you looked forward to us growing together in this relationship. I’d like to believe we learned a thing or two while studying romance after these 10 years.” Ren brings Makoto closer to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“We certainly have. Thank you Ren for agreeing to be my study partner that day. Shall we toast to celebrate the day we became study partners?” Makoto raises her glass of wine, nodding for Ren to do the same. 

“Yes! To being study partners!” Ren grins as he raises his glass. 

“To being study partners and still studying romance!” Makoto clinks her wine glass with Ren’s, sips for a bit, puts it down, and immediately proceeds to pull Ren closer to her, closing the gap with a passionate kiss. 

Ren’s eyes widened as he is startled by Makoto’s sudden and courageous gesture. He’s thinking it might be the effects of the wine as he is well aware of Makoto’s low tolerance to alcoholic beverages. When she’s tipsy, she does get impulsively affectionate. Nevertheless, he closes her eyes and kisses her back but before it gets any deeper, their moment is suddenly interrupted by the loud opening of the kitchen doors. 

“WELL THIS IS WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED 10 years ago, darlings! Nice to know you two picked up a thing or two.” Lala mischievously remarks as Makoto immediately pulls away from Ren, her face red as a beet.

“U-uhm… I apologize Ren and Lala-chan, I guess I got caught up in the moment...” Makoto twirls her hair using her fingers, looking down in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Ren has turned red as well, ruffling his hair. 

“As I’ve said over and over again, no need to apologize my darlings as this little heart to heart talk is the only drama I’ll ever need.” Lala starts to laugh boisterously while the two look at each other and start to laugh as well. 

“To these ‘study partners’!” Lala raises a glass, nodding for the couple to do the same. 

“To us being study partners with Lala as the first witness!” The two raise their glass to clink with Lala’s as the three continue to laugh, remembering that memorable day. 

* * *

Tenth Anniversary Date: Odaiba Seaside Park:

Odaiba Seaside Park is known to be a romantic spot due to the ferris wheel but for Makoto and Ren, it wasn’t the ride that was their favorite part of the place. It was the park watching over the bridge and the city. A place away from the busy and noisy streets of Tokyo. A place they can be alone, especially at night. From time to time, they’d spent endless hours there, enjoying the tranquility the place had to offer, away from it all. With that, they agreed this was the perfect place to celebrate their 10th anniversary. The previous five places were memorable to them but not as memorable as this one for a lot of reasons. 

“Look Ren! The love lock we placed is still here!” Makoto points at the pink lock that the pair have placed into the rails of the bridge 10 years ago. 

“Do you remember when you asked me to toss the key into the water and because I was trying to impress you with my throwing skills, I almost fell into the water…” Ren touches the lock then sheepisly smiles at Makoto. Ren recalls the moment he was about to fall over the rails. He’ll never forget the look on Makoto’s face during that moment as she clung onto him tightly, preventing him from falling further. Afterwards, it was a whole 10 minutes of Ren apologizing profusely and assuring Makoto he was okay as she held him tightly, teary-eyed. 

“It’s moments like those where I wonder how I’ve managed to put up with you and your recklessness. You made me have a heart attack!” Makoto lets out a sigh, shaking her head in disappointment. 

“But you love this reckless fool anyway.” Ren smirks, reaches for Makoto’s hand, and kisses it. 

“O-Of course! Despite how foolish you can be at times, I did make a promise through that lock to love you forever in your ENTIRETY.” Makoto places her hands on Ren’s cheeks followed with a sigh then a giggle. 

“Anyway, the sun is about to set, shall we go to our bench?” Makoto lets go then offers Ren her hand. 

“After you.” Ren takes her hand as they walk towards the bench. It was their favorite bench as its position had the best view of the city.

They finally reach the bench, finding it empty as always, Ren proceeds to the back of the bench, squatting down, searching for something as Makoto sits on the bench. “Hey Mako, just looking at the engravement I’ve made 10 years ago.” It was an engravement of Ren’s and Makoto’s masks positioned closely together. Ren smiles proudly at his work. “I’m glad it hasn’t faded every time we visit or I’ll have to bring out my artistic skills again!” 

Makoto stands up from the bench, proceeds to its back, squats down, and touches the engravement. “Looks like it hasn’t faded at all. I wonder if we’ll get caught for vandalizing this bench… it’s ironic because I’m in the police force now.” Makoto chuckles in amusement. 

“Oh please Mako, we’re the Phantom Thieves. We don’t get caught. Besides, this is not vandalism, as Yusuke puts its, it’s a masterpiece!” Ren grins at Makoto in which the later grins back. 

As the pair get up and sit on the bench, Makoto starts to speak while watching the sun set, “Do you remember the first time we came here as friends? How I told you how I hoped that whoever my boyfriend would take me across the bridge someday? Next thing I knew, you granted my wish and we spent our first Valentine’s here.” 

“Of course, how could I forget that? I knew you would be thrilled once you knew I’d take you here for our first Valentine’s!” Ren beams at Makoto, proudly recalling his actions that day. 

“Yes, I was so happy that day. Probably one of the happiest days of my life but to be honest, I was also afraid because it was our last date before you had to go back to your hometown. I know I said before, it didn’t matter but I couldn’t help but worry.” Makoto still stares at the view and does not look at Ren but the latter could tell the sadness in her eyes as she recalls the memory. 

“I was worried as well. We both knew the hardships that would come in long-distance relationships but remember when we put that love lock here? We’ve said to each other we won’t let anything be break our relationship. It’s been 10 years and we haven’t broken it, haven’t we?” Ren takes Makoto’s hands into his and squeezes it tightly. 

With Ren’s sudden touch, Makoto breaks her focus on the view, now looking at him, “You’re right. In spite of being busy and not seeing each other for quite a long time, I’m proud that we made it work. Whenever we encountered problems both in the Metaverse and here, we always found a way together. Sorry for being so melancholic suddenly on our 10th anniversary date, Ren.” 

“No need to apologize Mako. It is our 10th anniversary after all so it can’t be helped that we remember things, even the hard times during our relationship. If we don't talk about it wouldn't be fully celebrating our relationship.” Ren smiles at Makoto and ruffles her hair, “Besides, it’s my desire to ease your worries and I think I’m very good at that.” 

“Yes you are. What would I do without you?” The sadness in Makoto’s eyes fades as she smiles back to Ren. “Now moving on from that, shall we eat?” Makoto starts to grab things from her bag. For their 10th anniversary, they promised to make dinner for each other.

“Right! I’m starving and ready for my girlfriend’s wonderful cooking! What do you have for me?” Ren speaks as he starts to grab things from his bag as well. 

“Well, I made you two of your favorite things. Curry and coffee.” Makoto shows the bento box and thermos to Ren then proceeds to open both of it, revealing the aroma of her cooking. “I sought Boss and Futaba’s help for the curry. I know Leblanc’s curry is your favorite so I wanted to cook it for you. It took me a lot of cooking sessions with Boss and Futaba to get it ‘right’.” 

“This smells delicious Mako, thank you for going at great lengths to cook this for me. It must have been difficult for you since Sojiro is quite hard to please, isn't he?” Ren recalls the grueling training he underwent in cooking Sojiro’s coffee and curry. The man he considers as his father was definitely hard to please. 

“Well, I appreciate his kindness and patience for teaching me. He even said I was being so hard on myself because I recalled him saying, you’re very much ‘in love’ with me so you’ll like it no matter what.” Makoto’s cheeks flare up at the thought. 

“He’s right. No matter what, I’ll always love your cooking but to see you prepare my dinner so hard for me means a lot so thank you.” As a sign of his gratitude, Ren proceeds to kiss Makoto in the cheek then begins to speak again, “How about the coffee? Knowing you, I’m sure you’ve worked hard on it as well.” 

Makoto chuckles at Ren’s words, “Yes, you’re right. For the coffee, Haru taught me how to grow my own coffee beans. She said back in the day, you’d assist her in planting various vegetables and coffee beans. The coffee I made is from the coffee beans I’ve planted. I know it’s not as great as Haru’s but… I hope you like it. I tried my best to make it like your favorite blend, the Hawaiian Kona blend.” 

“I do like my coffee very rich and I’m sure given the effort you’ve put into this, it will be even be better than my favorite coffee.” Ren takes the thermos and smells the aroma brought about by the hot coffee. “You know what? It smells the same! Thank you Mako for all the hard work you’ve done in making these for me. I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“You’re welcome Ren, you do know I find joy in cooking for the people I love, especially you.” Makoto smiles at Ren, looking very proud at herself for her efforts being noticed and appreciated. 

“Speaking of Haru, did you know she tried to convince Morgana into using her poop for her ‘ultimate’ coffee blend? She was always interested and curious about making coffee from poop. She even promised Morgana that she’ll give him a lifetime supply of fatty tuna sushi just to give in to her request. He refused though.” Ren laughs at the memory. 

“Oh Haru, you know how insistent she could get!” Makoto gives out a chuckle. 

“Anyway, Mako, I know I’m not as great as you with your cooking but…” Ren prepares to bring out a bento box. “I wanted to make this dinner for you. I’m a bit nervous actually… please open it.” Ren present his creation in front of his girlfriend, looking at her nervously. 

Makoto opens the bento box that Ren hands out to her. Opening it, she finds a Buchimaru-shaped rice with nori serving as Buchi-kun’s black spots. Around Buchi-kun are variety of meat and vegetables. It reminded her of the numerous bento boxes she made for Ren during their times in Shujin and even until now for Ren’s work.

“Oh Ren, you made Buchi-kun so perfectly! And I appreciate that you made a variety of viands as well. You do know I like to eat different kinds of food in small amounts for the most optimal nutritional value. Thank you for your hard work. I appreciate it.” Makoto kisses Ren on his cheeks, making sure to fully convey her appreciation to Ren.

“Oh Mako, I’m glad you liked it. I was really nervous… I looked at your Buchimaru collection just to make sure I crafted his face right and practiced a lot as well…” Ren lets out a sigh of relief knowing his efforts were acknowledged then proceeds to bring out a thermos as well, “I made you your favorite blend of coffee as well. The Blue Mountain blend.” 

“Thank you Ren, you do know the only coffee I’ll ever drink is from you. Well, shall we eat then? We don’t want our food cold.” The two proceeded to dig in the food they made for each other as the sun had completely set and the night has fully begun. 

After they finished eating their respective meals, Makoto initiates the conversation while grabbing something from her bag, “Ren, I wanted to give you this.” She then hands out a box to Ren. “It’s my 10th anniversary present to you. I hope you’ll like it.” 

Ren proceeds to untie the ribbon of the box then opens to find… his wristwatch? The wristwatch that Makoto gave him during their first Christmas Eve date. He recalls putting it away because it got broken over the years he’s worn it but the watch looks brand new as if it was not broken at all. As he looks over the watch, it remains the same except there are now engravings on the back. It reads, _“I am always on your side - Mako.”_

“H-how did you fix this?!?” Ren looks at Makoto. 

“I had it repaired and made additional touches. I knew how devastated and apologetic you were when you broke it. Even if I told you to dispose of it, you always refused to do so, going as far as keeping it. That’s when I knew how much that watch meant to you and I was stupid for thinking otherwise.” Makoto looks down in shame and guilt. 

“I never threw it away because when you gave it to me, you said it was your way of saying that you’ll always be by my side every time no matter what. That touched me especially … when I didn’t tell you I was turning myself in.” Ren recalls the immense guilt he felt that day. Only muttering ‘I’m sorry’ without telling Makoto what he was about to do to her. 

“I knew there was something off when you said when I was talking about Shido’s case. I had a feeling you were going to do something that was going to hurt me but looking back, you only did that to protect us… me. I’m sorry Ren for not understanding enough back then.” 

“No this is on me. When I came back to Leblanc and recalled you… throwing punches on my chest while crying as I held onto you, that’s when I knew I’ve made a mistake… that I should have told you. I can’t believe after keeping a big secret from you, you still decided to be with me, maybe I don’t deserve you after all…” Ren looks at Makoto with guilt all over his eyes, his fists clenched. 

“Hey, look at me.” Makoto cups Ren’s face with her hands. “As I’ve said, I gave you that watch to remind you that I’ll always be by your side no matter what and I meant that. I know I was hurt during those times but ultimately, I knew you didn’t want to hurt me. That’s why I was determined to get you out of there. Sorry for releasing my fists when you came back, I guess emotions ran high that day huh?” Makoto gives Ren a soft smile. 

“I deserved every one of your punches… but really Mako, this watch is precious to me. It’s the only thing that reminded me of you while I was in prison. It’s the only thing that kept sane. There were a lot of times I wanted to give up there but when I look at this watch, I think of you, waiting for me, and that’s when I realized I can’t.” Ren holds Makoto’s hands cupped his face, presses against it, and closes his eyes. 

Ren opens his eyes again and brings down both of their hands to their laps and proceeds to speak, “That’s why I couldn’t dispose of this watch. It’s very important to me and the fact that you fixed it for our 10th anniversary, tells me that you’ll always be by my side, no matter what. Thank you Mako. This is the best present you could ever give to me.” Ren then puts his now repaired wristwatch on his wrist, “Just as where it should be.” Ren with a big smile on his face. 

“I’m glad you like it Ren. Sorry for not telling you that I had it repaired and for not knowing what that watch meant to you.” There is still a hint of guilt in Makoto’s eyes. 

Ren gives a gentle squeeze on Makoto’s hands, reassuring her, “Don’t worry about it, it’s all in the past now.” As Ren is still holding her hands, Makoto can feel her boyfriend shaking. She opens her mouth only for the latter to speak again, “It’s my turn to give you your present. D-Did you bring what I asked you to bring?” 

“Of course Ren! Though I don’t understand why you’d ask me to bring you this…” Makoto brings out the motorbike figurine that Ren gave to her for their 5th anniversary. The motorbike heavily resembled Johanna, her initial Persona in the Metaverse. She loved all of Ren’s gifts to her but this figurine was her most favorite of all - her most prized possession. 

Ren begins to take out the key necklace of hiding from his clothing. Makoto is curious about this key necklace that Ren’s been wearing for 5 years since he never told her its purpose. She just assumed the key was precious to him because it resembled Arsene’s cane, Ren’s initial Persona. She then quickly takes notice of Ren with tears flowing from his eyes, she is even more worried than before and holds his hand tighter, “Hey Ren, what’s wrong?” 

Ren proceeds to wipe off the tears and starts to speak, “Well, this is it.” He then lets out a sigh and begins to speak again, “Makoto, ever noticed the keyhole in Johanna’s trunk? Actually the key that I’ve been holding onto will open the trunk. For our 10th anniversary, I’m giving you this key to open it.” Ren extends the key waiting for Makoto to get it. 

“Okay... “ Makoto gets the key from Ren’s hands and proceeds to open the trunk with the key. She finds a piece of paper inside and immediately gets it. “Go on, read it.” Ren gets the figurine from her hand and begins to speak again, “I’ll give you time to read it on your own.” He then stands up, the figurine still on hands, walking away from the bench. 

Makoto unfolds the piece of paper, revealing Ren’s writing addressed to her. It reads: 

_“My dear Makoto, if you’re reading this. This means we’ve made it through 10 years together. A part of me was nervous thinking you’d never get to open this but knowing how stubborn you are… well how stubborn WE ARE about never giving up on each other… I’m very glad that the day you will be reading this letter has finally come._

_It’s funny how I fell in love with someone who was initially my enemy, the girl who was stalking me for quite some time and even placed us in a dangerous situation with a mafia boss. Had it not happened, I wouldn’t have seen you awakened to Johanna and gotten to know the real you. That’s why I do think things happen for a reason. When you defended Sae-san and proved to Kaneshiro that you weren’t a goody two-shoes pushover, that you were willing to thread the path of strife for the sake of your justice, I think that’s when I was very infatuated with you. You were so beautiful in your Metal Biker outfit even if you constantly tell us how much you’re embarrassed by it. Actually, you are and will always be beautiful in whatever outfit you wear and I’ll never get tired of saying it. I can already imagine how flustered you are reading that statement._

Makoto pouts as she feels her cheeks flare up again. Her boyfriend knew her so well but continues to read. 

_After you joined us, I’ll never forget the day you reached out to me, how you wanted to ‘broaden your horizons’, hence bringing you the Shibuya arcade, which started our friendship. Honestly, I didn’t know how to help you but I wanted to be there for you so I always said yes whenever you needed help with your personal life even going as far as agreeing to be your ‘ fake boyfriend’. The more time we spent together as a fake couple and friends, the more I got to know the real you and with that, the more I realized I was in love with you._

_Over the course of our relationship, you always asked me why I loved you. I knew I couldn’t I give a coherent answer because you always asked so randomly. But writing it down now I know, it wasn’t because of your looks or the fact you were the overachieving student council president but because how fiercely protective you were of the people you deeply cared about. How true you were to yourself even when society tells you not to be. How despite being so knowledgeable about so many things, you were very humble by admitting you did not know everything; therefore, striving to learn more. You are a caring, determined, independent, protective, and smart woman and even if you say you are not these things, I will be there to remind you every day._

_The day we agreed to being ‘study partners’ will probably be one of the happiest moments of my life. What did this delinquent do to deserve someone like you? When I kept from you the fact I was turning myself in during our first Christmas Eve date, I thought our relationship would be over but that never came and I’m very relieved. How you never gave up me despite the numerous times I’ve hurt you. Through all my faults and flaws, you still loved me. Your love for me will always remain to be a mystery to me but I will forever be grateful for it._

_We went through a lot of things, stealing the hearts of criminals, saving the world from a false god, I being in juvenile prison for months, going through years of a long-distance relationship, reaching the peak of our careers… and a lot of other things. It still amazes me how we managed to get through them all. A lot of things may have changed over the course of these 10 years but one thing remains and will never change and that’s my love for you._

_When I had the Johanna figurine made from Iwai-san 5 years ago, it’s when I knew. It was you, it has always been you, and it will forever be you. The one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I don’t know why I waited this long and I know I should have done it sooner but you and I both weren’t ready at that time so I promised myself, I was going to do it in our 10th anniversary._

_My only hope is you agree to study romance forever with me. I love you, Makoto Niijima, always have and always will._

_Your study partner,_

_Ren Amamiya.”_

Makoto folds back the letter, wiping the tears in her eyes. She quickly searches for Ren, only to find him already kneeling in front of her with tears in his eyes, holding onto the Johanna figurine. 

Ren wipes off the tears in his eyes, opening a secret compartment in the figurine, and grabbing something inside it. He presents a ring. Makoto then realizes what he’s about to do, tears are now flowing freely from her eyes. She’s no longer holding back like she usually does.

“Makoto, we’ve been study partners for 10 years… b-but… I-I want to be study partners forever. W-will you marry me?” Ren sheepishly says as he presents the ring, offering it to her. 

“R-R… Ren.” Makoto places both of her hands on Ren’s face, still teary-eyed, “O-Of course I do. Yes! I will marry you!” After her response, Makoto immediately pulls Ren closer to her, sealing her confirmation with a kiss. 

After they pull away, Ren speaks, “I’ve been waiting all my life to do this.” as he puts the ring in Makoto’s right ring finger. He then proceeds to lift Makoto in his arms and spins her around. “You probably made me the happiest man in the world!” Ren brings Makoto closer to him, rubbing her nose with his then closes the gap with a kiss. 

Pulling away again, Makoto cups Ren’s face with her hands and starts to speak, “And I’m probably the happiest woman in the world… to growing together as study partners forever.” Makoto rests her forehead onto Ren’s.

“To forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually written for Day 1 and 7 of ShuMako Week 2020: Study Partners/Confessions/Proposal. I didn't want to submit it on Day 7 as it would ruin the element of surprise especially the ending, hence deciding to submit it during Day 4: Free Day. I must apologize for hiding this fact. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I've enjoyed writing this. Since it's my first fanfiction, there's still a lot of things I need to improve on. Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Special thank you to Assassino for not only proofreading my work but for being patient and kind to me throughout the whole process. He helped me ease my anxieties while writing my first work. If it weren't for him, this would not exist. 
> 
> Happy ShuMako Week everyone!


End file.
